It is well known that residential lawns, golf courses, etc. are frequently provided with irrigation systems which include a network of underground pipes and a plurality of nozzles strategically placed to provide a spray of water to the areas which are intended to be irrigated. Normally an electrical timing system is provided to actuate portions of the irrigation at my desired time of day and for any selected length of irrigation time.
The nozzles of today's systems are screwed onto threaded pipes of the irrigation system and have a central axial screw which can be rotated with a screw driver to open or close the water in the irrigation system to the nozzle. The spray pattern and direction in most nozzles is usually fixed and not adjustable. In the most recent designs the pattern has been made adjustable so as to narrow or broaden the pattern, just the nozzle is unidirectional. Furthermore different systems use different thread sizes and the nozzles may have male or female connections, thus making it very difficult to join accessories of different systems into any one irrigation structure. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a nozzle that can be attached to any preexistive system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel lawn irrigation nozzle. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel bidirectional, adjustable pattern nozzle. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.